Amnesia
by inuyasha 303
Summary: Shadow wakes up with amnesia. Uh-oh...Yaoi VioxShadow.


Description: Shadow wakes up with amnesia. Uh-oh...Yaoi VioxShadow.

AN: Random one-shot. If I ever get a new computer, and a flash program of any kind. I plan on making a fan-series of four swords, and this is suppose to be one of the episodes, but until then I'm going to put it up as a story. Here. Now. Mild swearing! Boyxboy loven!

A light breeze blew across Shadow's face stirring him from his sleep. He frowned slightly, not liking to be disturbed from his sleep, and shifted to rest his head more comfortably against his strange pillow. "Hmm..." He heard a soft voice say close to him. "...Shadow-koi? Could you wake up a little?" He recognized the voice instantly, and opened his eyes. "Ah. So you are awake." Shadow looked up with wide eyes. He was outside sitting under a tree with his head rested on Vio's shoulder. The purple Link smiled at him warmly, his eyes soft and caring. "Did you have a good sleep?" He asked leaning down to kiss him.

"Ahhh!!!" Shadow yelled jumping away from him. He moved to the very edge of where the leaves shaded him from the sun. "W-What do you think your doing!?" He covered his mouth with his hand.

Vio blinked, then smiled offishly, wondering if it was some sort of joke or game that the smaller boy wanted to play. "I was trying to kiss you of course." He said, placing the book he was reading on the ground and moving closer. "What's wrong?" He asked, reaching for him. "Are you-?"

"Don't touch me you Traitor!" Shadow all but screamed smacking his hand away offended. "What makes you think you can touch me!?"

Vio flinched taken aback. "Shadow-koi why-?"

"Stop calling me that!" The smaller boy yelled his hands clutching the grass angrily. His eyes burned bitterly.

The soft sound of a door opening made Shadow glance over his shoulder at a nice looking house he hadn't noticed before. Green was standing in the doorway concerned. "Hey!" He called. "What wrong? Who's yelling?"

Vio stood up startling Shadow who glared at him again, daring him to try anything funny. "I...I think something's wrong with Shadow!" He called back. He bit his lip worried.

"Nothing is wrong with me." Shadow hissed, rising slowly to his feet. "There is something wrong with you Traitor." Vio flinched again. "I'm leaving."

"No!" Vio exclaimed grabbing his arm. He wasn't about to let the boy leave when he was acting so strange. "There's something wrong Shadow. You could get into trouble if you wander around like this."

"Let me go!" The dark boy snarled, jerking his arm free. Once free from the taller boys grip, he reached inside himself for his shadow powers, and prepared to shift into the Dark World. Alarmed as his love started to become transparent, Vio quickly stepped forward and shoved him into the sunlight.

Shadow gasped, closing his eyes tightly as he prepared for the burning pain to course threw him. He landed on the ground softly, the grass tickling the back of his neck. The sun felt warm against his skin, and he felt his body solidify. He sat up with another gasp, looking down at his hands, turning then over and over in confusion. "W-Wha-? What-?"

He looked up astonished as Vio stepped out of the shade in front of him. "There is definitely something wrong..." He whispered, holding his hand out to him hopefully. "Do you believe me now?"

* * *

"Amnesia!?"

Vio nodded. "That's the only thing I can think of. That or some sort of spell." He glanced at Shadow sitting next to him. He had refused to accept Vio's hand, but he had agreed that something was amiss. "But no one came near us, and he didn't hit his head on anything..."

The five Links were sitting around the table. Green sat at the head of the table looking thoughtful. Shadow was glaring at them all suspiciously, fully prepared to bolt if needed, despite the purple swordsman's reassurance. Across from them sat Blue and Red who seemed very curious. "So he doesn't remember anything?" Red piped in almost excitedly.

""I'm right here you know!" Shadow snapped startling the small boy. "And I remember everything!" He shifted throwing a look at Vio. "Or…I think I do…"

Red seemed to shrink into himself a little. He had forgotten how mean the old Shadow was. Vio smiled fondly at the purple-haired boy. "I know you do Shadow-koi." He received a dark look that he ignored. "But if you did then you would know why you can go into the light, and why you're here." He reached over slowly and stroked the boy's hair softly.

Shadow looked down with a slight blush at the comforting touch. "I…" He jerked away. "I-I guess so! But I don't like it!" He crossed his arms with a huff. "I remember every thing. I remember who each of you are! I remember Gufuu! I remember the castle! I remember going to sleep yesterday…" His glare turned back to Vio. "…The day you betrayed me!"

The whole room flinched. It was a topic they silently agreed never to talk about. Tip toeing around it like the plague, they had managed to sweep it under the rug. Vio couldn't bring himself to look at him, and turned away feeling shame claw at him. "That was…" He started, then stopped not knowing what to say.

Shadow stood up with a hard sigh. Every one jumped instantly, making to grab him, but he held up a hand. "Look, I'm not going to run away. If I really have forgotten things then I have no idea how much this world, and the Dark World have changed. I'm just…going to spend some more time outside." With out another word he walked out.

"Wow…" Blue muttered leaning back in his chair. "Shadow is acting so…weird…" He closed his eyes. "Is that really how he acted before he was turned?" The question was directed at Vio, who had spent the most time with him at that time.

The smarter boy sighed looking distant. "He's confused…but yeah. This is definitely the way he acted before...he's forgotten everything that's happened since that day…years…and I-…"

Red sniffed. "I like the new Shadow better." He muttered.

Vio smiled at him. "I'm going to go talk to him. Maybe…" He trailed off. The others nodded understandingly.

He found the boy outside sitting on a bolder, his face lifted to the sky, and his eyes closed. "Ya know…" He whispered softly as Vio sat next to him. "The sun…it's so warm but…even in this form I can't look at it."

The taller boy couldn't help but chuckle as he mimicked Shadows body position. "That is exactly what you said the first time."

Shadow smirked. "Well…I am myself after all. Even if I can't remember everything." They were quiet for a moment, then Shadow looked at him. "Why did you do it Vio?"

Vio looked down but didn't answer.

"I need to know."

Vio looked at him. "I-I had to do it Shadow. I had no choice."

Shadow scowled. "That's a lie!" He got to his feet again, turning his back on him. "That's a huge lie! You dint have to do anything! You could have stayed by my side! You could have ruled with me! I-…!" He clenched his fists. "Damn it Vio! No one was forcing you to betray me!" His voice was laced with pain.

"I didn't-! You don't think I wanted to betray you do you!?" Vio asked alarmed. He couldn't stand the thought. "I…I had-…! It was so hard to do that when I knew what I was doing to you but-!" He stopped. "…But I had to do what I knew was right. I had to do what I was suppose to. Our job was to save Hyrule. I thought…I thought that when the mirror was broken that you would hide. That you would hide so that you wouldn't be sent back to the Dark World, and that I could find you after everything had calmed down…so that I could beg you for your forgiveness…" He tried to smile. "I was so…happy…and relived to see you when you finally managed to come back that I…I forgot. And you forgave me before I could even say a word."

"Well I won't forgive you so quickly this time." Shadow said almost bitterly, crossing his arms. "I don't…I wont believe a word you say!"

Vio grabbed his shoulders and spun him around. "Shadow! I'm sorry. I never, _never_ wanted to hurt you." He looked into those startled eyes desperately. At the moment he wanted nothing more than to have the smaller boy's forgiveness. "Please believe me. If I had thought of any other way…anything to avoid doing what I did…I would had taken that other choice. I would have given almost anything Shadow…" He cupped on of the boys pale cheeks, relived when he didn't pull away. "I mean it…"

Shadow faltered at the sincerity in his voice. "You…Vio I don't…" He blushed slightly. "You're serious…you…you really mean it…" He sounded more like he was talking to himself, but Vio didn't care.

"Of course I mean it Shadow-koi." He moved a little closer, dropping his hand from the boys shoulder to wrap it around his waist. Shadow looked at him emotions flickering in his stormy blue eyes, but he didn't resist when Vio pulled him close. Encouraged the blond leaned down, determined to capture those slightly parted lips…

Shadow realized his intention just before he could succeed and the dark boy pushed him away. "W-What are you doing!?" He asked in confused alarm.

"Well I…" Vio began, then sighed. "Well I was trying to kiss you." He looked away disappointed. "We were heading in that direction anyway…was I too impatient?" He put his hands on his hips. The romantic mode was completely gone.

Shadow gave him a look hugged his arms shyly. "Vio…" He muttered not meeting his gaze. "...You keep...you keep calling me Shadow-koi...and you've tried to k-kiss me twice...what...what am I too you?"

Vio blinked, then stepped forward till they were close again. "I thought that was obvious by now…" He smiled softly, tucking a stray hair behind the nervous boy's ear. "Shadow-koi…you and I are lovers."

……………………….

"No! Stay away from me!"

*SLAM*

"Shadow!"

Green and Red exchanged glances and snickered/giggled when Vio returned to the living room. "Shadow giving you a hard time?" They asked.

Vio sat down on the armchair with a sigh. "He's locked himself in the bathroom." He told them looking slightly depressed. "Apparently he's convinced I seduced him and now he won't come near me." Red poured him a cup of tea and he accepted it graciously. "At least he's not trying to run away to the Dark World anymore…"

Red smiled warmly, trying to cheer him up. "Don't worry about it Vio. I'm sure Shadow will remember everything soon enough. Amnesia isn't permanent right?"

"No. At least I don't think so. Its not like there are all that many report of it…" He took a sip then leaned back. "I just thought he would be more eager to get his memories back…"

"We should try to spark his memory then." Green suggested hopefully. "That's worked other times right? We could reenact something!"

Blue scoffed from his sprawled position on the free couch. "Like what?" He asked. "The way he is now, there's no way he would react the same way he did the first time, and if we told him what we were trying to do wouldn't that defeat the purpose?" Every one looked at him strangely. "What?"

Vio shrugged. "Nothing. It's just so weird when you say something semi-intelligent."

Blue glared. "Is that an insult or a complement?"

Vio ignored the question.

"Don't you know some sort of memory medicine Vio?" Red asked changing the subject. "I mean some plant or drink or something?"

Vio shook his head. "Not something I could make quickly. The only thing I can think of that might help would take about three weeks to complete. I'd rather wait a day or two to see if he remembers on his own. Especially since the side-effects are unknown."

"All right." Green said. "If you think that's the best plan then that's what we'll go with." The other two nodded.

Red excused himself and when to check on dinner. When he came back he said. "The foods ready guys. Why don't you go see if Shadow will be willing to eat with us."

* * *

They did manage to convince the dark boy to join them for dinner, and everything went relatively calmly until it was time for bed. "Well good night guys." Green said, giving Vio and Shadow a little wave before leaving for his room.

Shadow shifted till he was looking out the window, completely ignoring the rooms other occupant completely. Vio sighed softly, and closed his book for the night. "It's late Shadow. We should get to sleep. You don't want to be tired tomorrow do you?"

The purple-haired boy glared at him, then let out a breath and stood up. "Alright...where do I sleep?"

Vio smiled. "I'll show you." He got up and led the boy to the hallway and opened a door. "This is our bedroom."

Shadow poked his head inside to look around, then quickly pulled back when he noticed the lack of a second bed. "Oh no! No, no, no, no!" He stepped back quickly. "There's not way! I'll sleep in the Dark World!"

Vio winced looking around. "Not so loud Shadow. You're going to wake the others." He grabbed the stubborn boys hand and pulled him inside.

"L-Let me go!" Shadow yelled, trying to pull away. "I-I'm not going to sleep with you Vio!" He blushed brightly.

Vio did as requested, but stood between him and the door. "Shadow-koi...please don't be like this. There's no possible way I could get to sleep with out you sleeping beside me. I need to feel your presence." He saw the smaller boy blush again, and moved closer. "I promise I wont do anything you don't want me too."

Shadow hesitated tempted to trust him. "I...I don't...I can't believe you Vio." He turned around, planning to go to the Dark World regardless of the dangers. "I'm leaving."

Vio looked away even more depressed then before. "So it was a lie then..." he whispered.

Shadow wasn't supposed to hear him, but he did. "Lie?" He asked turning to him. "What lie?"

Vio looked down. "It's nothing."

"Tell me." Shadow insisted, turning around fully.

Vio sighed. "I guess the word isn't lie it's...exaggeration but..." He trailed off.

"Vio!"

"When we confessed to each other...you told me that you had always been in love with me...but the way your acting now...I guess that wasn't entirely true..." Vio shrugged. "I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. There aren't that many cases of love-at-first-sight...."

Shadow blushed and looked away. "Well o-of course! I'm not in l-love with you now!" Vio winced. "...Well...not as much as I was yesterday..."

Vio stepped closer. "Shadow?"

The dark boy pouted still not looking at him. "I guess...if you already know...I really shouldn't be embarrassed about it..." He didn't move when Vio stepped closer. "I wouldn't...I wouldn't call it love exactly. M-Maybe a...a crush or something...And just because I do like you doesn't mean that I'm not angry about what you did!"

Vio stopped right in front of him. "Yes. I know that. I'm sorry."

Shadow looked up at him, rubbing his arms nervously. "I guess...maybe...maybe I could forgive you...just this once..." He finally took a step forward, closing the distance between them. "...But if I ever find out that you cheat on me in the future, you can bet I'm going to make your life a living hell!"

"I wouldn't want anything else." Vio said smiling warmly. Slowly he reached up and touched Shadows chin. The boy let his eyes drift closed, a silent invitation to continue. Vio pulled him into his arms gently, and claimed his lips in a sweet loving kiss.

Shadow let out a soft moan before pulling back. He blinked sleepily. "Wow...I think that's the best wake up kiss you've ever given me Vio-koi." Vio blinked in surprise, as Shadow looked around the room in confusion. "Vio? How did we end up in here? I thought I fell asleep outside...?"

Vio chuckled slightly, then holding him in a tight embrace. "It's a long story Shadow-koi. Lets talk about it in the morning ok?"

Shadow pulled back just enough to kiss him again. "Oh all right...but I want something else to occupy my thoughts then." Smiling he pulled his lover down onto the bed.

Well...ok that's it. I hope you liked it! Teehee! Also since I guess this question will probably come up; I think Shadow lost his memory because deep, deep, deep down he hadn't fully forgiven Vio for what had happened. So to make up for that that deep, deep, deep part of him took over and...Well that's what happened. That sounds like good reasoning but I don't know I didn't take psychology.

Comment!

Loz © Not me!


End file.
